Zaria
Background Clearly none of her fellow prisoners thought Zaria would last more than a day in the prehistoric hell they'd landed in. It has to be said that Zaria had been locked up instead of her boyfriend for a crime she hadn't committed and was not naturally a very combative person. Fortunately, in extreme and desperate situations one's survival instinct can suddenly kick in to reveal a true force of nature. Reappearing in the survivors' makeshift camp a week after the crash, she took on a ferocious raptor with her bare hands and subjected it to her will. Of course this show of strength earned her the definitive respect of the most hard-faced of her fellow convicts. The fragile prisoner was all but dead and gone and in her place a merciless warrior had been born! Missions *'Restless and Wild:' Win 20 round with Zaria *'Ride On:' Win 35 fights with a knockout from Zaria Advantages & Disadvantages Advantages: *Her base Power is 8, which is good for a 5*. *Her base Damage is 6, which is also good. *Her ability prevents her opponent from increasing their power and reducing hers, which makes her good to use against: All-Stars, Bangers and Ulu Watu. *Her Ability, Bonus and stats make her a very good bluff. *She gains her Ability at level four, so she is usable then. *The clan Bonus cancels attack modifications, which helps in low-pill fights. Disadvantages: *SoA takes away her chance to prevent her opponent from changing her or their base power. *She is weak against cards, like: Toro Cr, Rolph and Striker Cr, who not only cancel her ability, but also reduce her base power. *She is weak against damage reduction. *She is a 5*, so she takes up a lot of room in your deck. *She has competition from the other 5* in Raptors. Webcomic Zaria (who has teal hair) has a non-speaking part in "A Plane to Hell" where she is seen, scared out of her wits, on the plane and later tries to keep another prisoner from falling out when it explodes. Trivia *She is the second character to be falsely convicted of a crime, with the other being Cage Troy. **Finn's profile confirms this when it was mentioned that she saw Finn as an 'innocent soul.' *Her name is a reference to Amina of Zaria, the "Warrior Queen" of Africa. *Like the other characters of the clan, her mission's name is the name of a song, which is, Restless and Wild from Accept. *Her second mission, Ride On, is the name of a song from the metal band, AC/DC. *Her original name was supposed to be July (which explains the J on her ankle in her 5th level) but was later giving to another fellow clanmate. The reason of the change was because 'Zaria' would fit her appearance more as a Southern Asian person. *She scored third place in the 2015 Miss Clint City Pageant. Card Artwork RAPTORS_ZARIA_N2_STD.png|Level 2 RAPTORS_ZARIA_N3_STD.png|Level 3 RAPTORS_ZARIA_N4_STD.png|Level 4 RAPTORS_ZARIA_N5_STD.png|Level 5 Full Artwork DEVIANTART_RAPTORS_ZARIA_N1.jpg|Level 2 DEVIANTART_RAPTORS_ZARIA_N2.jpg|Level 3 DEVIANTART_RAPTORS_ZARIA_N3.jpg|Level 4 DEVIANTART_RAPTORS_ZARIA_N4.jpg|Level 5 Useful Links * Character page on the Urban Rivals website * Character page on the Urban Rivals database